Ultrasonic testing is commonly used in the aircraft industry to validate the health (e.g., integrity and fitness) of aircraft structures. The testing may be performed by scanning an ultrasonic transducer array over a surface of a structure. For large structures, the transducer array may be scanned with a robotic multi-axis scanning system.